Hiroshi Kenza
Background Hiroshi was a normal child. He had a loving mother and father. His life didn't go that wrong when he was young, but later in life is a different story. Everything went south. When Hiroshi was young he enrolled into the academy in Konohagakure. He was born there and lived there for a good part in his life. That is when his true life began and he started a whole new chapter in his great but horrible and painful story. He was skillful in the academy. He was one of the top ninja's of all the classes. His parents, naturally, were happy for her son. They gave him money and toys and all this stuff because the way that your family was judged were by the rank of the ninja. He was the cool kid of the village but nevered hangout unless it was with a girl that he had always liked. He continued with life with ease and didn't care about what happen because he was full of himself. He went to the Chunin exams thinking it would be easy and he would slide right by. He trained for days on end with his sensei pushing him over his max. Because of that Hiroshi didn't take a liking to his sensei. When he finally got into the exams he didn't have much of a struggle. Some people even made high bets that Hiroshi would win with flying covers, he did just that. During that time he didn't knew that many techniques but knew some powerful ones that assisted Hiroshi winning. Hiroshi's sensei pushed him even farther than ever. Hiroshi this time around found out that him and his sensei had a bond together. He remembered every time that he would act as though a second father to Hairoshi. Possibly a better one. Around this time he realized that his true father didn't act like one, never believing in him except for the early academy years. He pushed himself so far that he came close to death one time. He felt ill, weak, dizzy. Hiroshi never felt anything like it, he called for his Sensei. Once the sensei got to Hiroshi he was able to heal him. His chakra network was almost destroyed due to how far he pushed it. Later in Hiroshi's life, he graduated from a Genin to a Chunin. He didn't have much of a problem but had a little struggle. His sensei was very proud of him that he succeeded. But his parents couldn't care less, as long as they were looked as though they had higher power. Hiroshi got very upset with his parents. He never came home or even talked to his parents. Instead he slept in the woods by the training grounds. Every morning he got up he would have a quick bite then trained for hours. And his parents didn't even notice him gone. Hiroshi and his sensei went on there first big mission. Although this mission was tragic for Hiroshi. The mission was a scouting mission, the leaf was going to war with a small but powerful clan. Due to the clan not being known to the leaf they had to guess on what their tactics would be. The mission was tragic because his sensei was killed trying to protect Hiroshi from harms way. With his sensei hovering over him, "Hiroshi, never stop trying, train with your heart, I will always be with you." he told Hiroshi. His sensei then got an orb from his pouch, as he did it started to vibrate with color. At this moment Hiroshi knew that his life was going to change forever. The vibrant light came closer and closer to his Left Eye. When it reached it burst into a magnificent beam of light. This is how Hiroshi got his Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu. With his new found eye his techniques were greatly increased. Enough to stop the mini war by completely wiping out the small clan. He was noted as a hero among the leaf villagers. He was able to go on greater mission's due to the eye. Later on he was able to become a Jounin but was instantly transported to the ANBU Blackops. Although he didn't quite like it, even with the fame and fortune. Hiroshi requested to be dismissed to become a Jounin of Sunagakure. Since the Hokage did owe Hiroshi a favor she allowed him. He instantly took off without even saying bye to his parents, but stopped at hit sensei's tombstone. He is now a Jounin in Sunagakure being the leader for Team 18. Personality Hiroshi's favirot food would be, Buffilo Wings. He loves the more hot spicy ones, making his mouth burn alittle. He fell in love with them when he was young. The first bite was all it took for him to love the meaty wings. He loves to drink. And by that I mean alcohol. He loves all drinks but may love Whiskey the most. He found this out when he was at a teammates party for a sucsessful mission completed. Hiroshi loves the color of black. Many people think he is goth for this but, he just likes the color of it. He always liked woman who had black hair. This is where he got his liking. Hiroshi only likes females. In dateing perspective. He hasn't liked males at any point in his life, only females. Hiroshi doesn't have a favorite weapond. This is because he uses ninjutsu, so ninjutsu would be his favirot. To get Hiroshi angry takes allot. Most people have never seen him angry, the be honest, he has never been truely angry. Hiroshi has one fear. His dojutsu is taken away. The only person who he cared about gave it to him. Hiroshi sees his Dojutsu as a memory of his old sensei. Goals. This is remined me where I left off. Abilities Chakra Since Hiroshi is a Ex-ANBU he naturally does have a good amount of chakra. He can easily overpower another ANBU with his chakra reserves. He was mostly able to do this because of the amount of chakra his Kekkei Genkai, should be listed below. He also has trained extensivly. Some moments it set him back, but most pushed his max chakra to the extreme. Summoing Technique Chakra Control Hiroshi is quite good at Chakra Control. This is because of his training to increase his Chakra Reserves. He is able to do about two techniques with his Dojutsu activated. Also, with his Dojutsu it allowed him to be able to further his Chakra Control. Ninjutsu Hiroshi is great in Ninjutsu. He has trained himself so that he could weild his techniques with a more deadly force. He will use Ninjutsu most times unless it is needed otherwise. Hiroshi can pick up on techniques quite fast without much challenge unless it was specific to a clan. But most times he can pick up on it. Taijutsu Hiroshi isn't necessarily great at Taijutsu but can stand his ground. Since he was an ANBU he was ultimatly trained in various wways of Taijutsu. The one that Hiroshi was most conformable with using a sword and kunai for close range combat. Intelligence For Hiroshi to even be thinkable for being in the ANBU he needed to be quick witted. Hiroshi is smart but not to much. He is about the average intelligence for an ANBU member. He is however able to create battle tactics to be able and counter even the most difficult situations. Relationships Kaeru - Best Friends, Summoning. Nindō Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Na'Jorne Category:Main Series Category:Dojutsu User Category:Toad Summoner Category:Toads